Late Night Visit
by JessesAngel51484
Summary: The rain is coming down and Olivia is visiting Alex in the middle of the night...Wonder whats going to happen? WARNING: FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS...THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT IM POSTING, WELL ITS NOT REALLY MINE ITS A FRIENDS, BUT I REALLY LIKED IT AND THOUGHT YOU ALL WOULD TOO...IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST LET ME KNOW...IM NOT REALLY SURE IF THE STORY SHULD END YET...SO LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS...THANKS**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY AND NIETHER DOES MY FRIEND...ALL THE GOODNESSES FROM LAW AND ORDER BELONG TO DICK WOLF!!! ENJOY**

Thunder clattered outside, rain poured down as Olivia made her way out of the cab. It had been a long exhausting week, emotionally draining, and a bit to close to home. She made her way up the four flights of stairs, debated on taking the elevator, no, that was to fast. Thoughts ran like rapid fire through her mind, "What am I doing? Why am I here? I shouldn't be here. This is wrong. She doesn't love me." She turned the corner and made her way up the final flight of stairs, opened the door and walked by rote to room 304. She hated that she didn't have a key. She hated that she had to knock each time it felt as if she were begging. And in a way she was, but all she really wanted was a warm body to hold next to hers. Water dripped down the back of her neck; she was getting cold and knew she wouldn't be able to stand there all night.

She finally knocked on the door. She waited and within a few minutes Alex appeared in the doorway. Alex. The ice queen herself, looked Olivia up and down and knew. She knew what people called her, and what they whispered behind her back; but no one else seemed to be able to warm Olivia up the way she did. She was tired and not quite in the mood, but she let her in. Making her way to the closet for a towel, she decided she'd let Olivia dry off, get her something to eat if she so desired, and send her home. As Alex went to hand Olivia the towel she noticed that her head was still looking down. "Liv?" she said, it came out softer than she expected. Olivia couldn't look up right now; she hadn't had enough time to build up that wall of hers. Alex repeated, "Liv?" She moved in closer this time sensing something slightly off.

Olivia still hadn't looked up; she felt Alex's hands move onto her hips. She tried to hide, but she had no where to go. And for the first time Alex saw the tears Olivia shed after she went home from a night together. Alex's chest tightened, she could feel the heat in her body rise. "What is this?" she thought. Realizing she had stopped breathing she went to take a breath but it hitched. She went to speak, but couldn't. The one thing that never failed her, her voice, her way with words ceased to exist. She reached inside Olivia's coat and lifted it off; she hung it up to dry. She took Olivia's hand and led her into her room.

Why couldn't she speak, why did her chest tighten, and why did her cheeks still have a hue of pink. This wasn't the first time Olivia and her had been together, nor was it the second or the third. No, this was one of many. What made this so different? She reached the edge of her bed and turned to face Olivia. She moved her hands onto Olivia's hips, they felt so familiar. She had forgotten that Olivia was drenched and probably freezing. She started to slowly undress her, a drastic clash from their normal routine of who can get undressed faster.

She suddenly noticed curves she had never seen before. Removing Olivia's shirt and dropping it to the floor she ran her finger tips along her toned back. She pondered briefly what it must be like to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders as her lover does. But she returned her focus to undoing Olivia's pants and sliding them off, she could feel the goose bumps rise on the beautiful olive skin. Her pants dropped to the ground and Alex finally looked up.

Her breath got caught in her throat as blue met brown. It was the first she had ever really looked into Olivia's eyes. They weren't a plain brown, it was milk chocolate color crossed with a deep chestnut. Her chest constricted to the point where she wondered if she was having a heart attack. She suddenly had this unrelenting urge to make the tears that fell from Olivia's beautiful eyes stop. This urge was growing, and growing at an alarming pace into a necessity. Suddenly her life depended on making Olivia's pain go away. She reached a trembling hand up to cup Olivia's prominent jaw.

She thumbed away tears and took a shaky breath leaning in and pressing their lips together. Olivia's brain finally jump started itself and her arms snaked around Alex's waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Alex broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to Olivia's. Both seemed to be breathless, lost in each other's eyes unable to form words Olivia start to gently undress Alex while Alex's lips explored her collar bone. Alex sucked lightly on Olivia's neck at first, but as time passed she had the urge to leave a mark. To let others know she was taken.

Her cheek pressed against Olivia's as they both caught their breath, she felt a wet sensation and thought Olivia was crying again. She looked up and felt two hands cup her face; she realized that this time they were her tears. Olivia lightly kissed along Alex's jaw and guided her onto her back. She crawled on top of her, heat radiated off of their bodies. Never had another body felt and fit so perfectly together. Alex's hand made its way into Olivia's hair as the kisses deepen and bras were removed. She rolled on top of Olivia determined to heal her.

She kissed slowly down the center of her chest lingering from time to time. Her lips ran under the swell of her breast and up circling her nipple with her tongue. Her hand had slipped down inside Olivia's black lace thong and she was running a finger slowly up and down her soaking slit. Her thumb massaged Olivia's throbbing clit as Alex's lips made their way to Olivia's lips once more. She kissed her with every ounce of passion she had. She then broke the kiss to run light kisses down to her heart. Looking up into Olivia's eyes, her lips softly kissing her heart she pressed two fingers deep inside. Olivia's body instantly reacted.


	2. The Morning After

Olivia woke. She stretched out her body and looked down at the mound of blonde hair sprawled all over her chest. She smiled. Last night had been like none other. She ran her fingers through the golden locks, brushing them away from Alex's face. "She is beautiful." Olivia thought. If only the world could see her now, they wouldn't be able to fathom the venom that spills from her mouth in a court room. Her fingertips traced along Alex's cheek bone as she tried to memorize her face. After some time had passed she allowed her finger tips to wonder down her throat and along her collar bone continuing her memorization. Alex stirred and Olivia was suddenly struck with panic.

"What if she regrets this? What if it's a mistake?" thoughts started to beleaguer her mind, but she noticed her biggest fear was, "What if this never happens again?" Alex tossed and turned as a smile made its way along her delicate lips. Olivia's heart stopped racing and the panic subsided. She gently untangled her limbs from Alex's and slipped on some clothing, leaned down kissed Alex's forehead and made her way into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and rummaged around. "Obviously Alex doesn't cook very often." she thought. She took the old Chinese take out bins and tossed them into the trash, along with some old cheese and left over pizza.

She finally came across some reasonably edible bread, grabbed a few eggs and the milk and began to make breakfast. Alex woke with a smile, she felt around for another body but only felt cold sheets. Her chest constricted and she felt almost a sharp pain, but then the aroma of eggs and French toast reached her room. She flopped back down on her back and smiled. She threw on her bathrobe, brushed her teeth quickly, and made her way to kitchen.

Unable to get the grin off her face she concluded that this, sadly enough, was the first time anyone had ever made her breakfast after a night together. She tiptoed her way behind Olivia and snaked her arms around her pressing her lips to the back of her neck. "Morning", she mumbled. Olivia stopped what she was doing and leaned back into her. A smile crept along her lips, "Morning sleeping beauty", she let out as her hands made there way on top of Alex's. They stayed there for a few moments eyes shut, bodies pressed entirely together until Olivia smelt something burning. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly turned off the stove as Alex laughed and went to pour them orange juice. Each knew they had an enormous amount of things to talk about, but agreed silently that it could wait until after oh shall we say after lunch.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------WELL THATS THE END...I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE...HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT:) AND THANKS FOR READING:) **


End file.
